


Displays of Impulsivity

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-binary john marston, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: "John…" Arthur murmurs, "Your first time…""Is happenin' now," John says quickly, "Please, please, want you real bad, Art."Arthur mutters something behind him then his fingers start moving again and John brings a hand up to muffle his whimpering as he slumps back into Arthur.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Displays of Impulsivity

**Author's Note:**

> mild dubcon is john's hesitance of being out in the open, not arthur fucking him  
> hole and nub are used for john's bits

"C'mon, John, stop bein' so sour," Arthur grumbles as he tugs at John's suspenders.

"I ain't sour, Morgan, I'm tired," John mutters trying to swat Arthur's hands off.

He hears Arthur huff and then he's pulled down into the older man's lap.

"Arthur, for Christ's sake, you drunk," John grunts and squirms.

But Arthur spreads his legs, forcing John's open wide as the older man's hands land on his thighs.

A thrill prickles up John's spine and he goes still, glancing around in the dim light of the dying fire.

Only him and Arthur awake this late.

"Arthur?" John whispers. 

"Been watchin' you," Arthur murmurs behind him as he kneads John's thighs with his thumbs, "You walk different when you're wearin' pants."

John takes a shaky breath in, looking down at Arthur's hands. 

"I do?" John whispers. 

"Mm-hm," Arthur shifts, jostling the younger who grabs onto Arthur's forearms to balance himself, "You do."

John feels his heart-rate going up at Arthur's fingers move to the inseam of his pants, only inches from his crotch. 

"Walk like you're free," Arthur murmurs and John feels the older man's cheek press against his back between his shoulder blades, "Like you're comfortable."

John swallows thickly, digging his fingertips into Arthur's forearms. 

"... Arthur," John says slowly, "Know you're drunk, but we're kinda out in the open here."

Arthur grunts quietly behind him. 

"Arthur, come on, just go to bed," John pleads quietly. 

"I heard you," Arthur whispers and John swears he feels his heart stop. 

"Last night," Arthur continues, "Beggin' to be fucked." 

John watches Arthur's fingers move to cup his crotch through the younger's pants. 

John squirms, murmuring a protest only for Arthur to start rubbing him lightly through the layers of cotton. 

"Heard you callin' for me," Arthur murmurs, lifting his voice in imitation of John, "'Arthur, _fuck,_ Art, _please.’"_

John feels his face burning and his eyes growing wet in humiliation. 

"Figures the only way I'd get a please from you is by fuckin' it outta you," Arthur mutters and moves to undo John's trousers. 

John feels frozen, cause God, he's wanted this for so long. 

"Arthur, wait," John whispers desperately, glancing towards the gang's tents and trying not to raise his voice. 

"Been replayin' in my head all day," Arthur murmurs and presses his fingers into the slit in John's drawers, "Every time you bent over, wanted to take you right there." 

John whimpers involuntarily as Arthur's fingers meet the slick leaking from his hole. 

"Jesus," Arthur mutters behind him, "This just for me?" 

"Yeah," John says weakly.

"Damn," Arthur moans into John's shirt and slides a finger into John making the younger twitch. 

"Wish you was wearin' a skirt now though," Arthur mutters, "Already be inside you."

John bites down on a moan as Arthur adds another finger. 

And then another. 

Both of them listening to the quiet squelching as Arthur pumps his fingers in and out. 

"Arthur," John gasps, "I'm… I can't."

"You gon' come, Johnny?" Arthur teases, "So sensitive, s'like you ain't been touched before." 

"I _haven't,"_ John whimpers and it takes a second then Arthur stills. 

"D-Don't stop," John squirms, clenching around the fingers and rocking his hips. 

"You never been touched?" Arthur asks quietly, sounding suddenly quite sober.

"Not 'til now," John whispers on the verge of crying, "Please, Arthur? _‘M sorry."_

"Don't… _Jesus,"_ Arthur mutters, "Don't apologize." 

"Then keep _goin',"_ John whimpers, grinding back into Arthur's lap, feeling the older man's cock against his ass. 

"John…" Arthur murmurs, "Your first time…"

"Is happenin' now," John says quickly, "Please, _please,_ want you real bad, Art."

Arthur mutters something behind him then his fingers start moving again and John brings a hand up to muffle his whimpering as he slumps back into Arthur. 

He presses his face into the side of Arthur's neck as the older man finger fucks him until he's soaked his drawers and is begging breathlessly against his palm. 

Arthur moves his fingers up and rubs over John's nub mercilessly, getting the younger to sob as he starts to come, and then dragging weak whimpers as he draws out John's orgasm until the younger is twitching and crying in his lap. 

Arthur’s hand settles on John's thigh and he presses his lips to the younger's temple. 

John takes a few minutes to get his breathing under control then struggles in Arthur's lap to shove his pants and drawers down to his knees. 

"John," Arthur murmurs, "Shhh. You don't gotta…"

"Want you," John begs weakly, "Please?"

"... You sure?"

"Christ, _yeah."_

Arthur shifts John so he can unlace his trousers and drawers. 

Lines his cock up. 

"Rock back, darlin'," Arthur murmurs and John whimpers, rocking back and feeling Arthur's cock pop inside.

“Oh fuck,” John whispers, pressing back against the older man, moving his hands back to grip the outsides of Arthur’s thighs tightly. 

Arthur’s forehead presses into the crook of his neck and John savors the feeling of warm breath washing over his skin then cooling with the night’s air.

Arthur lifts him up by his hips and it takes John’s breath away, the feeling of Arthur’s cock dragging out of him. 

He makes a weak, whiny noise then moves one hand up to cover his mouth, glancing around nervously. 

“Gotta keep quiet, Johnny,” Arthur murmurs against his ear. 

“Shit,” John whispers, clenches around the older man, hears Arthur’s small, sharp intake of air. 

Arthur muffles a groan in his neck and pulls John back down until he's seated deeply in the younger. 

John moves one hand down and his fingertips graze over his own hole, how he's spread open, hugging Arthur's cock, slick leaking out with every clench. 

"Arthur," John whispers.

"Mm?" 

"Move, please?" 

Arthur makes a rough sound of agreement and lifts John up a bit before pulling him back down. 

John barely muffles his whimpering as the older man starts to bounce him on his cock, then Arthur tilts his hips and John cries out into his arm. 

"Art-Arthur I can't," John says shakily as Arthur fucks up into him in time with pulling him down, "Too… _Fuck."_

John bites down into his arm to muffle each whine and whimper that escapes him as Arthur fucks into him. 

The older man wraps an arm around his waist and grinds into him, Arthur's other hand going to his nub, slick covered fingers playing over the nub with intent. 

John's eyes water with the effort of keeping himself quiet as Arthur's hips keep rolling, barely pulling out before pushing back in, controlled, slow and hard. 

John feels himself start to come and his hips twitch, clenching around Arthur and gasping against his arm. 

Arthur lifts him up and let's gravity slam him back down. 

John cries out sharply, unable to muffle the sound in time and the thought of someone coming out and seeing him like this makes him shudder as Arthur's fingers keep working and balance him at the peak. 

"Please, please," John gasps and pushes at Arthur's thighs, "Too much." 

Arthur breathes heavy into John's neck and pulls John up so his cock slides out with a slick pop, making John twitch, clenching around the sudden emptiness. 

John looks down and watches as Arthur's cock jerks, spending his come across the dirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just trying to get some oneshot wips OUT OF THAT FOLDER IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE I HAVE SO MANY


End file.
